


Well fuck me gently with a ChanSaw

by Joker1303



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 2k17, Chandler's a bitch (nothing new), F/F, Homophobia, JD is not a phyco, REALLY BAD PUNS (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: I was talking to a friend about a stupid Heathers fanfic and what the title would be, mine (obviously) won, so here is 'Well fuck me gently with a ChanSaw). Becca, if you're reading this, I blame you





	1. Group Chats are a Bitch

Nerd Central:

Veronica.Sawya!: O.M.G!  
Martha.Dun.With.You: What?!?!  
Betty.Is.Finnished: What?  
Veronica.Sawya!: I JUST RAN INTO THE SMARTEST GUY ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM!  
Martha.Dun.With.You: like, literally?  
Veronica.Sawya!: yeah! He said he was going to kill me after school!!!!!  
Betty.Is.Finished: Bitch, you better get yo ass out of Ohio quick!  
Veronica.Sawya!: what the hell am I gonna do?!?!?!  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: If I may interrupt, how are you texting without being noticed?  
Veronica.Sawya: 1)no you may not intervene Jason, and 2)because we're sneaky, now you your work shooty mc blanks

 

Secret Fags:

Kurt.Kelly.Is.Not.A.Fag: I'm gonna kill that Veronica Sawyer!!!!!!! >:(  
Ram.Sweeny.Todd: why babe?  
Kurt.Kelly.Is.Not.A.Fag: she ran into me in the halls! that little dyke better watch where shes going!!!  
Ram.Sweeny.Todd: lets get her after school, she walks home alone on Mondays! >:)  
Kurt.Kelly.Is.Not.A.Fag: I love this evil side to you babe, you know that right?

 

Gay Baby Jail:

Veronica.Sawya!: hey, babe, can you walk home with me tonight  
Macaroni.Cheese: Yeah, why?  
Veronica.Sawya!: Kurt and Ram are gonna kill me because I ran into Kurt  
Macaroni.Cheese: OMG! babe are you ok?  
Veronica.Sawya!: yea  
Macaroni.Cheese: I needed to talk to you anyways, see you later

 

Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang:

Macaroni.Cheese: guys, I don't know if I wanna break up with her tonight  
Mythic.Bitch: why?  
Dukess: yea, why mac?  
Macaroni.Cheese: she's had a bad day, I feel bad  
Mythic.Bitch: look, Mac, break up with her, don't be a pussy, we're still gonna be friends  
Dukess: yeah, come on  
Macaroni.Cheese: ok, but I'm still a little unsure

 

Nerd Central:

Veronica.Sawya!: guys, someone please kill me :(  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: what happened???????  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: you ok?  
Betty.Is.Finished: OMG!!! HEATHER JUST TEXTED ME!!! WANT ME TO TELL THEM RONNI?  
Veronica.Sawya: no, I'll tell them  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: tell us what?  
Veronica.Sawya!: Mac just broke up with me while we were walking home  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: OMG! you ok roni?  
Veronica.Sawya!: no, I ran off while she was apologising, I feel really bad  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: its gonna be ok Roni, you gonna sit with us tomorrow?  
Veronica.Sawya!: probs, well, night guys  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: night  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: night  
Betty.Is.Finished: night

 

Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang

Macaroni.Cheese: I FEEL SO BAD!  
Mythic.Bitch: guessing she didn't take it well then  
Macaroni.Cheese: yea, she ran off crying while we were walking home, I should say sorry to her, I'll drop her off at school maybe  
Dukess: nah, she's probably really upset, I'd leave her alone if I were you mac  
Mythic.BItch: heather's right, I'd leave it, for now anyway  
Macaroni.Cheese: yea, I still feel bad though  
Mythic.Bitch: I guessed you would, why did you break up anyways?  
Macaroni.Cheese: I didn't tell you? Well, she kept ditching me on our dates for her other friends, like when she left me in the park because JD wanted a slushi, or when heather needed to take her clothes shopping, she never said sorry about it, she just acted like it was normal  
Mythic.Bitch: women, right?  
Macaroni.Cheese: you always know what to say Heather  
Dukess: what about me?  
Mythic.Bitch: shut up heather

 

Heathers (and Veronica)

Veronica.Sawya!: hey, mac, I'm really sorry for running off yesterday, I just didn't know how to respond, I'd had a bad day, I hope we can still be friends, also, Heather (chandler) please don't kill me at school  
Mythic.Bitch: too late, we already made plans to get revenge!! >:D  
Veronica.Sawya: what do you need me to do with Kurt and Ram?  
Mythic.Bitch: wow, even I'm surprised you guessed them that quickly  
Macaroni.Cheese: heather, be nice, its ok Veronica, I wanna be friends to, I'll see you at school  
Dukess: me and heather will watch out for you mac, Veronica, watch your back  
Mythic.Bitch: shut up heather, see you at school, Roni  
Veronica.Sawya!: I'm so dead


	2. Well, This could have gone better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mythic.Bitch has something to confess to her friends

Nerd Central

Betty.Is.Finished: hey, roni, I think you need to look at the school paper  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: yeah  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: HOLY SHIT!!!!  
Veronica.Sawya!: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!!?!  
Betty.Is.Finished: I know right  
Veronica.Sawya!: I need to see if mac is ok!

 

Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang

Macaroni.Cheese: KILL MEEEE!!!!!  
Dukess: why?  
Mythic.Bitch: nfuiewH FIquqehrqui hqqrwnfijqen iqe!!!  
Dukess: oh god, it was that bad heather is button mashing  
Macaroni.Cheese: Ram and Kurt are ass holes  
Dukess: what are you talking about? I mean, yeah, but what did they do this time?

Veronica.Sawya! joined Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang

Veronica.Sawya!: MAC! ARE YOU OK?!?!  
Dukess: seriously guys, what happened?  
Mythic.Bitch: look at the school news paper  
Macaroni.Cheese: I'm fine, are you ok Roni?  
Veronica.Sawya!: for now, I cant believe that Ram and Kurt would do this though  
Dukess: what, I knew about that, I sent the story in  
Mythic.Bitch: uwrhbq IURHQ3UIRHQUIRH QEJR NQEKRJqowrjeorhnejf wekj!!!!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: why heather?  
Dukess: to get revenge on Veronica, duh  
Veronica.Sawya!: YEAH! AND YOU ALSO UPSET MAC!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!

Mythic.Bitch kicked Dukess from Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang

Mythic.Bitch: are you two ok?  
Veronica.Sawya!: I don't know, I have to watch my back for Kurt, Ram and those other homophobic ass holes for a while now, you guys should be good though  
Macaroni.Cheese: SIT WITH US AT LUNH!!!  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah, Ram and Kurt aren't stupid enough to bother us  
Veronica.Sawya: thanks guys

 

Nerd Central

Veronica.Sawya: I'm sitting with mac and mythic bitch at lunch today so those homophobic ass holes don't attack me  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: ok, just don't forget about us  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: yeah, if they do come near you I'll shoot em!  
Veronica.Sawya!: what, with blanks? Shooty.Mc.Blanks XD  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: :(  
Betty.Is.Finished: go get a slushi shooty  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: I will, just because I want to  
Veronica.Sawya: get me a coke slush!  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: k

 

Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang

Mythic.Bitch: Veronica, leave, I need to talk to Mac  
Veronica.Sawya!: k

Veronica.Sawya left Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang

Macaroni.Cheese: whats up  
Mythic.Bitch: I need to tell you something  
Macaroni.Cheese: I already know you're gay  
Mythic.Bitch: I know you know I'm gay!!!!! bhfuiewfnweifnweuifnweuifnweuifnweuifnwei nifwenfijwe nweinifuw bnuife  
Macaroni.Cheese:XD  
Mythic.Bitch: whatever, its about Veronica  
Macaroni.Cheese: ok...  
Mythic.Bitch: I kind of maybe, like her...  
Macaroni.Cheese: OMG!!!!!! GAY BABIES!!!!!  
Mythic.Bitch: you're not mad that I like your ex?  
Macaroni.Cheese: no!!! this is amazing!! you two would be sooooooo cute!!!!  
Mythic.Bitch: just don't tell anyone about this, not heather (not sure why you would talk to her anyway) not anyone! ESPECIALLY NOT VERONICA!!!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: k babes


	3. GAY BABY JAIL HAS A NEW INNMATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac tries to get Veronica and Heather (Chandler) together as a couple, and Duke says sorry for being a mega bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the heathers group chat to Heathers+1 because Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a Dang takes too long to write and I really enjoy making this

Mythic.Bitch has started a new group chat with Macaroni.Cheese, Veronica.Sawya! and Dukess: Heathers+1

Heathers+1

Mythic.Bitch: so, Duke, ready to apologise yet?  
Dukess: yea, what I did was really shitty, sorry Mac and Veronica  
Macaroni.Cheese: Its cool, just, don't do that again, Veronica could have been seriously hurt  
Veronica.Sawya!: Yeah! I had to deal with Kurt and Ram for most of the day calling me a 'filthy dyke' even though those two are obviously gay and in a relationship  
Mythic.Bitch: is it just me or have Ram and Kurt gotten meaner since we found out they were dating  
Dukess: yeah, they keep doing the slanty eyed aisian thing and calling me a '|Ching Chong who Sucks Dong'  
Macaroni.Cheese: I mean, its not like they weren't dicks before, but I mean, seriously guys????  
Mythic.Bitch: well, its not like they can talk about you being gay Roni, they probably fuck behind the school  
Veronica.Sawya!: wow, I thought you were being nicer the other day, but I guess I was wrong  
Mythic.Bitch: bewufbweiufbweuifbwei fwbeif hweiuf hweiuf hweiu  
Veronica.Sawya!: calm yo tits Chan, I was kidding  
Dukess: hahaa! I'm dying!  
Macaroni.Cheese: hahaah! OML!  
Veronica.Sawya!: what happened, I cant see over Ram's big ass head  
Macaroni.Cheese: Heather got her phone taken off her because she was button mashing XD!!!  
Veronica.Sawya!: haahhaaha! She's gonna get her phone back and murder us later, you know that  
Macaroni.Cheese: nah, if she killed us shed be sentenced to life in Gay Baby Jail, and we wouldn't be there  
Veronica.Sawya!: haha! yeah, wait, heather's gay?!!?!!?!  
Dukess: yeah, all of us are, fucking dyke  
Macaroni.Cheese: That's not nice heather  
Dukess: what ever  
Veronica.Sawya: hhmm, I never would have thought she was gay...  
Macaroni.Cheese: don't be getting any ideas Roni  
Dukess: ugh, brb, imam go throw up, this is gross  
Veronica.Sawya!: shut up, you're gay too

 

Nerd Central

Betty.Is.Finished: sooooo, why were you making lovey eyes at Heather Chandler all lesson 'Ronica?  
Veronica.Sawya!: WTF!!!!!!!!! I WAS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: yeah you were veronica  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: uh hu, and I barely saw you  
Veronica.Sawya!: let me eat my lunch in peace guys  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: haha! rt if you think Veronica has a crush on Heather Chandler!  
Martha.Is.Dun.With.You: rt  
Betty.Is.Finished: rt  
Veronica.Sawya!: it doesn't work in a small group  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: we need more friends  
Betty.Is.Finished: rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on what I should do in the next chapter, sorry the chapters are pretty short, I'm doing this instead of sleeping and I have kind of a writers block, I'll try to update as much as possible, thanks for everyone who has left kudos on this work, I love updating this and entertaining you guys, peace out -3o


	4. Drunkness and Slip-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler gets drunk at a party, goes over to Veronica's house, and Mac lets slip something she shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this at midnight, as I usually do, but, sorry if this is bad, I just wanted to write some drunk heather stuff because why the hell not? Plus I can make fun of my own spelling mistakes -3o

Heathers+Veronica:

Mythic.Bitch: heeeeeyyyyy Guuuuurleesssssss  
Veronica.Sawya: oh god, your drunk aren't you Heather?  
Mythic.Bitch: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Macaroni.Cheese: yea, its kind of funny if you think about it  
Dukess: hey, its 2am, some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep  
Veronica.Sawya: yeah, you need it  
Dukess: Piss off Dyke

Veronica.Sawya has kicked Dukess from the chat

Veronica.Sawya: bye bye bitch  
Mythic.Bitch: hey rrrronicaaa, open your door!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: hey you two, don't do anything I wouldn't  
Veronica.Sawya: ok, mac, why is there a drunk heather trying to seduce me???? Is this what she's usually like drunk??????????  
Macaroni.Cheese: no, never with us  
Veronica.Sawya: oh great, I'm so special that Heather Chandler tries to seduce me at 2 in the morning  
Macaroni.Cheese: well, I'm not surprised  
Veronica.Sawya: why?????????  
Macaroni.Cheese: because she has a crush on you  
Veronica.Sawya: WHAT?!?!?! HEATHER CHANDLER????? THE FUCKING DEMON QUEEN OF HIGHSCHOOL HAS A CRUSH ON ME????????  
Macaroni.Cheese: shit! I shouldn't have said that, forget I said that.  
Veronica.Sawya: Howww drea you?! You pronived yodu kep tat a secte!  
Macaroni.Cheese: heather, give Veronica back her phone  
Veronica.Sawya: NO! IM GOIGN TO TXTE EVEROBE ON HER CONTCTS NAD YOU CSNT STP MEEEEEE!!!!! >:D

Nerd Central:

Veronica.Sawya: HEyyyy, losetd!  
Shooty.Mc.Blanks: hey heather, 2 questions, why do you have Veronica's phone and why are you drunk?  
Veronica.Sawya: I'm not drunk, your dunrk

Gay Baby Jail:

Veronica.Sawya: fvbewhufnewuifqe fqehiurfhequir hewqeqfuwq feqiufh weuifhwei  
Macaroni.Cheese: yea, Veronica doesn't have many contacts on her phone

 

Heathers+Veronica:

Macaroni.Cheese: hey girls, have a good night last night?  
Mythic.Bitch: I woke up in Veronica's bed with my arm around her, I have a hangover and I just read through last nights texts, you're so dead mac  
Macaroni.Cheese: you cant hurt me, I'm a smol bean  
Veronica.Sawya: to be honest, you kind of showed up at my house at 2am and tried to have sex with me Heather, nothing happened don't worry  
Mythic.Bitch: ugh, imma go back to sleep  
Macaroni.Cheese: see you on monday  
Veronica.Sawya: see ya guys, I got homework to do

Gay Baby Jail:

Macaroni.Cheese: soooo, what happened last night?  
Veronica.Sawya: nothing, she came into my house, then collapsed on the floor after shed texted everyone on my contacts, I put her in my bed, fell asleep, woke up to her screaming in my ear, then she went home  
Macaroni.Cheese: so, you're not going out?  
Veronica.Sawya: no, I don't think so anyway  
Macaroni.Cheese: well, she likes you, do you like her?  
Veronica.Sawya: I don't know, I mean, we just broke up, so I don't want to upset you, and, I don't even know if I like Heather in that way  
Macaroni.Cheese: I don't mind, just don't hurt her feelings, or you'll die from me and her  
Veronica.Sawya: k, I'll think about it, trust me, you'll be the first to know if we do get together  
Macaroni.Cheese: ok, go do your homework now  
Veronica.Sawya: bye


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica talks about her feelings about Heather Chandler to Heather Mac while Duke tries to spread rumours about Veronica because she's just a bitch like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I haven't been having a good time over the past few days with depression and shit, I'll try to post some more chapters tonight, but I probably won't because I'm lazy and my friend needs to check up on me.

Gay Baby Jail:

Veronica.Sawya!: sooooo, I think I do like Heather.......  
Macaroni.Cheese: OH MY GODD!!! YOU TWO WOULD BE SO ADORABLE!!!!!!  
Veronica.Sawya: I don't know how to tell her though  
Macaroni.Cheese: well, we both know for a fact she's gonna say yes, so just be natural  
Veronica.Sawya!: well, its not that easy, and you know that  
Macaroni.Cheese: yea...  
Macaroni.Cheese: how about, you tell her you like her or I will  
Veronica.Sawya!: sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you about this kind of stuff  
Macaroni.Cheese: because you love me  
Veronica.Sawya!: cant argue with the truth

 

Gossipers

Dukess: hey boys, I need you two to do me a favour  
Kurt.Kelly.Is.Not.A.Fag: whats up hun  
Ram.Sweeny.Todd: what do you need us to do, we are very busy people  
Dukess: ok, this will be quick, I know you two were in the middle of fucking or something  
Ram.Sweeny.Todd: WE ARE NOT FAGS HEATHER!!!  
Dukess: whatever, I have some info on Veronica Sawyer that I thought you two may be interested in  
Kurt.Kelly.Is.Not.A.Fag: I'm listening  
Dukess: well, she now has a crush on the mythic bitch herself, lets see what happens when the whole school finds out  
Ram.Sweeny.Todd: nice, girl on girl, we will be sure to tell the whole school about this hun  
Kurt.Kelly.Is.Not.A.Fag: yea, you can trust us, because fags are disgusting

 

Heathers+1

Mythic.Bitch has invited Dukess back into the conversation

Dukess: sorry for being annoying the other day, I was just really tired  
Veronica.Sawya!: its cool Heather, it was 2am, what ya gon do bout it  
Macaroni.Cheese: yeah, its all cool, see you on Monday?  
Dukess: yea, see you guys on Monday :)  
Mythic.Bitch: Piss off guys I'm doing homework

 

Confession:

Veronica.Sawya!: hey heather, can we talk?  
Mythic.Bitch: sure, I don't give a fuck about miss flemming's homework anyway, what's up?  
Veronica.Sawya!: its about the other night  
Mythic.BItch: I am so sorry, I was really drunk, I didn't know what I was saying  
Veronica.Sawya!: no no no, its ok, I, I like you too  
Mythic.BItch: wait, really?  
Veronica.Sawya!: yeah  
Mythic.Bitch: oh my god...  
Veronica.Sawya!: is something wrong?  
Mythic.Bitch: no, I'm just really happy, I've had a crush on you for ages now  
Veronica.Sawya!: wait, really?  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah  
Veronica.Sawya!: I'll be right back  
Mythic.Bitch: why?  
Veronica.Sawya!: I need to tell mac about this  
Mythic.Bitch: oh, ok

Gay Baby Jail:

Veronica.Sawya!: I asked her out  
Macaroni.Cheese: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!  
Veronica.Sawya!: XD

Macaroni.Cheese had invited Mythic.Bitch into the conversation

Mythic.Bitch: sup faggots  
Veronica.Sawya!: sup dyke  
Macaroni.Cheese: sup homos  
Veronica.Sawya!: well, now that we've all said hello, lets get down to business


	6. This was not how today was suppost to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like 3am right now, so, sorry if this chapter is bad, I have an idea for it, for once

Gay Baby Jail:

Mythic.Bitch: HOLY SHIT!!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: what?????  
Mythic.Bitch: Veronica was attacked!!!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: oh my god! by who?  
Mythic.Bitch: the fucking wonder couple Ram and Kurt  
Macaroni.Cheese: is she ok???????  
Mythic.Bitch: yea, she looks like shit though  
Macaroni.Cheese: oh my god, where are you? I'll come see if I can help  
Mythic.Bitch: no, get the principle, its room 13  
Macaroni.Cheese: yea, ok  
Macaroni.Cheese: do you know what happened??  
Mythic.Bitch: uh, Kurt and Ram jumped her, and, and, she looks like shit  
Macaroni.Cheese: oh my god, I'm running through the halls to get to the principles office  
Macaroni.Cheese: Heather?  
Macaroni.Cheese: HEATHER!!!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: heather?! Are you still there?!

Heathers+1:

Macaroni.Cheese: hey, do you know what's happened to Heather? she's not responding to my texts  
Dukess: no  
Macaroni.Cheese: I'm worried, Veronica got attacked and now heathers not replying, what if shes been injured too?  
Dukess: wait! Veronica got attacked?! By who?!  
Macaroni.Cheese: Kurt and Ram, I thought you would have known  
Dukess: I'm off with the flu Heather, how could I have known  
Macaroni.Cheese: oh yea, I forgot...  
Dukess: well, is she ok?  
Macaroni.Cheese: I don't know, heather said she might be, and now heathers not responding to my texts, I'm really scared heather  
Dukess: You'll be fine  
Macaroni.Cheese: what if they come hunting for me? what if this is like a rebellion against the heathers, like they're trying to throw us out of power  
Dukess: mac, calm down, you're being ridiculous, they wont attack you  
Macaroni.Cheese: how do you know?  
Dukess: uhh  
Macaroni.Cheese: what did you do Duke?!!  
Dukess: uhhhh  
Macaroni.Cheese: DUKE?!?!  
Dukess: I might have told ram and kurt that veronica had a crush on heather...  
Macaroni.Cheese: HEATHER!!!!!!  
Dukess: IM SORRY! I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD LEAD TO THEM BEATING HER UP!!!

Gay baby jail:

Mythic.Bitch: we're ok, don't worry, we're at A&E now getting casts now  
Macaroni.Cheese: WHY DO YOU NEED CASTS?!?!  
Mythic.Bitch: well, I broke my wrist trying to fight off kurt and ram, and Veronica broke her whole arm because they stood on it  
Macaroni.Cheese: well, I know who's fault all of this is  
Mythic.Bitch: who's?!  
Macaroni.Cheese: heather duke  
Mythic.Bitch: that fucking cunt!  
Macaroni.Cheese: yeah  
Mythic.Bitch: I am so gonna give that bulimic twat a piece of my mind!  
Macaroni.Cheese: be nice heather, she didn't mean for either of you to get hurt  
Mythic.Bitch: I DONT CARE!! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE GOT HURT!!!!  
Macaroni.Cheese: Heather, calm down  
Mythic.Bitch: hnuienifubniubfn bfuiqbfuiq b njiwniuwnui nuibrubruwhu 2u92u j9  
Macaroni.Cheese: well, I'm leaving


	7. watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wants watermelon, and chandler is annoyed about having to wear a cast for 6 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in over a month now, lots of stuff has happened, I'm back now, and I'll try and post a few more chapters on my other stuff as well -3o

heathers + 1  
Veronica.SawYa: I want watermelon  
Macacaroni.Cheese: go get some then  
Veronica.SawYa: I cant drive because of my arm  
Mythic.Bitch: poor baby, want me to kiss it better?  
Veronica.Sawya!: wow, I can feel the sarcasm in that, whats got you down red?  
Mythic.Bitch: this damn cast itches, can you belive I have to wear it for 6 weeks?  
Veronica.Sawya!: yes I can, because I have to wear mine for 12 weeks  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah, well, mines itchy  
Macaroni.Cheese: I still cant believe what you did to duke  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah, well, she deserved it  
Veronica.Sawya!: what did you do?  
Bitch.Tits: she changed my name to this  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah, and it will stay that way till me and Roni heal  
Bitch.Tits: ugh, I said sorry  
Macaroni.Cheese: it is kinda funny though  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter


	8. Great day, Great gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm not dead everybody, I don't think I am anyways. Well, I've been pretty bad over the past week or so, and I just didn't want to write, but I'm back and gayer than ever! I've also been obsessing with Hamilton, so, I will probably make some references to that somewhere, with Veronica being a nerd and shit, well, anyways, back to the gayness!

Gay baby jail

Veronica.Sawya: hey guys, whats up  
Mythic.Bitch: you never start a conversation like that, what did you do???  
Macaroni.Cheese: yeah, and why aren't you on the main group chat, why you on the gay one??????  
Mythic.Bitch: Veronica?  
Veronica.Sawya: well, I may or may not need to sleep round one of your places tonight  
Mythic.Bitch: why...  
Veronica.Sawya: I may or may not have told my dad I was gay...  
Macaroni.Cheese: HOLY SHIT RONI ARE YOU OK?????!!!!!!  
Mythic.Bitch: whats the big deal, I thought your parents were cool with it  
Veronica.Sawya: my mum is, but my dad...  
Macaroni.Cheese: yeah, last time I was over, we were watching a gay pride thing on TV and he wouldn't stop making annoyed noises and he said to Roni that he was so glad he didn't have a dyke as a daughter  
Mythic.Bitch: wow, he sounds like an ass  
Veronica.Sawya: he is, well, can I sleep round someone's house tonight?  
Macaroni.Cheese: My parents are home tonight, sorry roni, but I know heather's aren't so, don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)))))  
Mythic.Bitch: yeah, my parents are never home, and mac, you don't do anything, like seriously bean, get a life  
Veronica.Sawya: thanks, but next time, be nicer to the bean  
Macaroni.Cheese: thanks roni  
Veronica.Sawya: no probs bean  
Mythic.Bitch: so when will you be here?  
Veronica.Sawya: like, 10 mins I think, I need to grab a change of clothes without my dad noticing I'm still in the house  
Mythic.Bitch: why don't I pick you up from the 7/11 down the street, I don't have food in my house at the minuet  
Veronica.Sawya: kk  
Mythic.Bitch: I'll say when I'm there then babes  
Macaroni.Cheese: ummm...  
Macaroni.Cheese: wow, I knew you were gay for roni, but jeez, calling her babes is taking it too far  
Mythic.BItch: shut up, I don't think she noticed anyways  
Macaroni.Cheese: ok chan  
Mythic.Bitch: well, I gotta drive to 7/11 now, ttyl mac

Nerd Central

Veronica.Sawya: guys  
Shooty.McBlanks: yeah  
Martha.is.Dunn.With.You: yo  
Betty.is.Finished: what up home boy  
Veronica.Sawya: I need to tell you 2 things, but you have to promise not to freak out or anything  
Shooty.McBlanks: no promises darling  
Betty.Is.Finished: yeah, I wont freak, probably  
Veronica.Sawya: well, first thing, I think I have a crush on Heather Chandler, and she likes me too  
Betty.Is.Finished: not surprised, whats next  
Veronica.Sawya: I um, kind of maybe told my dad I was gay and he kicked me out the house  
Martha.Is.Dunn.With.You: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!  
Shooty.McBlanks: ILL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN 5 WITH GUNS!!  
Veronica.Sawya: Jeez, calm down, I'm fine, just spending the night at Heather's  
Betty.Is.Finished: be more specific dude  
Veronica.Sawya: Chandler, the red one  
Betty.Is.Finished: OOOOHHHHH!!!!  
Veronica.Sawya: I'm leaving

Gay Baby Jail  
Mythic.Bitch: you ron, I'm here, where are you?  
Veronica.Sawya: Running down the street now, can you see me?  
Mythic.BItch: yeah, stop waving your blue cast in the air, I can see you  
Veronica.Sawya: haha, yeah  
Mythic.BItch: wanna slushi? I'm gonna go in and get one while you get here  
VEronica.Sawya: yeah, blue raspberry as always, babes  
MAcaroni.Cheese: hahaahahah!  
Mythic.BItch: I'm done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short, and kinda rushed at the end, plz ignore the names at the end, I cant be bothered to go back and change them -3o


End file.
